Charlotte Perospero
|affiliation = Charlotte Family |occupation = Minister of Candy |dfname = Pero Pero no Mi |dfename = Lick-Lick Fruit |dfmeaning = Sound of licking |dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Perospero is the first son of the Charlotte Family and Totto Land's Minister of Candy, governing Candy Island. Appearance Perospero is a tall and slim man with very bushy hair gathered at the back of his head, a pointed nose, and a very large tongue. He wears a long, light-colored jacket with a tall collar; its top buttons resemble large, striped pieces of candy. His finger nails are pointed and painted, and he wears a large striped hat with lollipop-shaped objects on its rim and two polka-dotted drapes on the sides. His shoes appear to each have a long tip spiraling inward. Personality Perospero takes much joy in the idea of turning Caesar Clown into candy and licking him (presumably to death), indicating some degree of sadism. Like his mother, he has a strong fondness for sweets, demonstrated when he gluttonously licked a giant candy cane while introducing Caesar to his new laboratory. Like many other people, he has a unique laugh: "Kukukuku". Abilities and Powers As Minister of Candy, Perospero has authority over Candy Island in Totto Land. He is also a talented candy craftsman; at his mother's request, he constructed an exact replica of Caesar's laboratory in Punk Hazard out of candy. Devil Fruit Perospero ate the Pero Pero no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to turn people into candy. History Past At some point, Perospero was ordered by his mother to construct a lab identical to Caesar Clown's lab on Punk Hazard. After creating the lab with candy and including all the details displayed in the blueprints his mother obtained, Perospero reinforced the building with iron to ensure no hazards or safety risks. Totto Land Arc After Big Mom gave Caesar Clown another chance to complete his gigantification research and revealed that they already had a lab for him to work in, Perospero came to the lab with Caesar, whose heart he had recently obtained after Sanji gave it to Vito. Squeezing Caesar's heart to make him flinch in pain, Perospero threatened to turn him into candy and lick him if he did not complete his research in two weeks. Trivia *Perospero shares his mother's crew's fairy tale and fantasy fiction theme: **His name is possibly a pun on "pero pero", the Japanese sound effect for licking, and Prospero, a powerful sorcerer from William Shakepeare's play ''The Tempest''. **He is similar to candymaker Willy Wonka from the Roald Dahl novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, with his large top hat, coat, and cane. Additionally, they can both make unique candies and have built large factories. **His appearance also resembles that of the Child Catcher, a character from the Ian Fleming children's novel Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Perosupero Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists